Nightmare Hollow
Nightmare Hollow is a quest area in Fable II. How to Get There In the Brightwood Tower Quest, The Hero must buy Brightwood Tower and sleep in its bed. After raising the (usual) sum of 250,000 Gold and completing The Cullis Gate quest, the Tower can be yours. Keep in mind that once you buy the Tower, the attacks by Spire Guards, Commandants, and Spire Shards will stop. After you have bought the Tower, you must go to the very highest floor, which is now accessible by a ladder. You will then reach a small, round room with a bed and a chest. Gargoyle hunters will want to shoot out all of the windows to find a gargoyle on a beam outside (unless already shot from outside, with a rifle possessing 60 range). Search the chest for Garth's Journal, which talks about Garth finding a peculiar object that he wished to study more. Sleep in the bed and you'll find out what he means. Nightmare Hollow When you wake up, you'll be a child again. You will keep all Weapons, Spells, and stats, but will not be able to equip any other weapons throughout your time there or use any expressions from the radial menu (they can still be used from the d-pad however). Follow the golden trail to a chest in the center of a stone circle. When you try to open it, you will receive a note from the chest. Apparently, his name is Chesty, and he wants to be your "Super Best Friend"! He will then disappear. Follow him and you will enter a cave. Try to open him again and you'll receive another note. Then he'll disappear, leaving you to fight a swarm of Beetles. Continue to follow the trail and pick up the next note. In this note Chesty asks "Do you ever cut the legs off adventurers and see how long it takes them to crawl to what they think is safety but is actually a swamp filled with flesh-eating insects?" displaying Chesty's psychotic nature. Get ready to fight off a horde of Hobbes. The next stop is a graveyard full of Hollow Men. Once again, fight them off and follow the trail to the next area. Chesty will lead you to a hill with more Hollow Men and a Banshee. Kill them, and proceed to the final battle. This note reprimands you for killing Chesty's Super Best Friends. However, he forgives you and asks if you like to play with doggies. Fight the Balverines, and talk to Chesty one more time. This time, you'll get a note, 100,000 gold, and the Diamond of Sorrow (worth 100,000 gold). Follow the golden trail to another bed and sleep in it to return to Brightwood Tower. You may also activate the Expression Statue as an adult or a child (using the d-pad). It requires the chicken Expression and will open the door to a house near the Banshee Hill. Inside, you will find several bodies half buried, a Chest, and a Banshee that guards an Emerald. If you return to the Nightmare Hollow, you are in adult stage and your Dog is with you. Also, in the Hollow it will always be midnight further adding to the nightmare. Trivia *The bed in question is quite literally a Nightmare Child's Bed. Bug *Sometimes a singular enemy in the first few stages will fall through the walkmesh (gameworld), becoming inaccessible and leaving the player unable to finish the quest. It's recommended you do not save until Chesty has been outwitted. Category:Fable II Locations